


Enchanted Mirror

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: A strange man awakes you in the morning. After welcoming him into your home he introduces himself to you and tells you everything you need to know is in the letter. Your life is about to change entirely. He takes you to an Estate that you are about to inherit. Little does he know that there is an Enchanted Mirror. This is where things begin to spiral for you. This mirror takes you into Middle Earth. During your stay Gandalf tries to find a way to send you back home. When the times comes you're face with a difficult choice. Stay or leave? Which will you choose?





	1. The Strange Man & The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic. They are owned by J.R.R. Tolkien, the writers, producers, and directors of The Hobbit films. I am simply borrowing them for this fanfic I am writing.
> 
> A/N: Everyone lives AU. Thorin gets away with a terrible limp. Fili and Kili recover with battle scars instead of death. This is an idea I came up with and for the sake of the story line I needed everyone to be alive. F/N-First Name L/N-Last Name

“I’m coming, hang on!” You yelled as someone continued to knock on your door. Frankly you were slightly irritated and hoped they had a good reason to bug you at seven o’clock in the morning. “Can I help you?” You asked when you opened the door. “Hello, my name is David O’Hare, I hope you’re F/N L/N.” David spoke professionally. You looked him up and down with a raised brow.  
“I might be.” You replied. “I sense sarcasm.” David pointed out. “Look, it’s early and I want to know why a Men In Black looking man is waking me from a deep slumber.” You told him sternly. “I get that reference. But yes I should have opened with that. It’s about an estate that you are to inherit.” David replied. He held out an envelope to you. You rolled your eyes, stepping aside to let him inside. “This couldn’t wait, until later in the day?” You asked him as you lead him to your kitchen.

“I’m afraid not.” David replied in a matter of fact tone. “Take a seat, I will start a pot of coffee.” You stated before a yawn took over. “I’m afraid I don’t drink coffee.” David told you proudly. You turned to him after grabbing the coffee pot. “Tea?” You asked politely. “Please?” David asked with a smile. You nodded and filled the pot with water. “I can just run the water through the machine without coffee.” You told him. After pouring the water into the machine you set the coffee pot on it and pressed brew. You noticed the filter was already empty when you poured the water so you didn’t worry about that. You walked over to the cabinet to grab the tea bags and two mugs. You gently set one in front of him and took a seat across from him.

He slowly passed the envelope to you. “This is addressed to me, but I am afraid I do not know the sender. Who is Abigail Loraine O’Connor?” You asked him. “That is your grandmother. She has recently passed away.” David said in a matter of fact tone. “Both of my grandmother’s have been dead for decades.” You told him, narrowing your eyes at him. “I must advise you to look at what is inside the envelope.” He said gulping. You looked at him before opening the envelope. The first thing you unfolded was your father’s birth certificate. You looked at it curiously. You noticed that Abigail Loraine O’Connor was listed under Mother.

“But, he told me that his mother died while birthing him.” You looked up to David when you spoke. David sat silently. He got up when you looked away, to grab the coffee pot with hot water. Pouring the water into boths cups. “There’s cream in the fridge and sugar in the container next to the coffee machine. It’s silver.” You said without looking at him.

You noticed that your father took his father’s last name. It now made sense of why you never heard the last name O’Connor in your household. You set that down and unfolded the next sheet of paper. It was Abigail's death certificate. It stated that she was born January 18th of 1947 and passed away September 21st of 2017. “Wait a minute. If she died on the 21st, why am I just now hearing of this?” You asked David. He was sitting down with the sugar and cream when you asked. He set the items down gently before replying.

“It is because I had to get a warrant to locate you. Which took a few days to obtain.” David replied simply. “A warrant? Why?” You asked curiously. “It is because on the day of your birth. Your parents had you put on a witness protection type deal. They have been trying to hide you from this side of the family since then. When the judge realized that I only wanted to locate you because you are to inherit the estate he granted the warrant to your birth records and your current home address.” David replied stirring sugar and cream into his tea. “Who are you to this family?” You asked. “I am the lawyer of the family. Not the first lawyer though. My father passed the position to me, seeing that he was becoming ill.” David replied sadly.

“Why did my parents want to hide me?” You asked him. “It’s in your letter, which you haven’t opened yet.” David said pointing to the letter that lay on the table. You nodded and unfolded the letter. Abigail’s handwritting was beautiful. Slowly you began to read.

Dear Y/N,  
If you are reading this letter it means that I have passed away. It is unfortunate that I never had the chance to meet you before my passing. You must know the truth of your family. This may be a lot to take in but you must know. You were born into the long line of O’connor. That is the name that is in the books, if you know which one to read. Our family comes from a long line of Witchcraft. Magic runs within your blood my dear. In fact your father has magic running through his also. Though when he discovered this he fled the very day he turned eighteen.  
Unfortunately your father was like the city folk. They shunned us and were very cruel. Your father’s parting words to me were unkind and I shall not repeat them. For I know when he had you he became a kind man. I know this because your grandfather would contact me in secret. Not once did he give up your location to me but he let me know of your well being. You also have an aunt that lives in the estate with me. She has been practicing her magic for some time now. Though she was given the choice to leave and never look back. She chose to stay. She still resides in the estate to this day. She is only five years younger than your father.  
I am reaching out to you now because she has decided that the estate is rightfully yours. She believes that it is time that you learn who you truly are. David, the man sitting with you, also resides in the estate. He is a kind man and will guide you through all the legal things. He will also bring you to the estate. He and your aunt, Sara will give you a tour of the place.  
Please don’t be thrown off by the wall or the front gate. It is intimidating for a reason. Also understand you are not obligated to any of this, you have a choice. You always have a choice. Though no matter what you choose the estate will always be there for you. As will David and Sara.  
Love forever,  
Your Grandmother Abigail Loraine O’Connor

You looked up to David when you finished reading. He was sipping on his tea silently looking down. “Is this for real?” You asked him quietly. He set his cup down gently and nodded. “Both my parents are still alive. How do I explain this move to them?” You asked covering your face with your hands. You sighed in frustration. This was a lot to take in at once. First you find out about two family members you weren’t even aware you had. Then you find out you had been kept hidden your entire life because your father didn’t believe in Witchcraft. Which made sense seeing that he had went off to become one of the most world wide known scientists. Your mother went off to be a high school teacher.

“Does that mean you want to see the estate?” David asked gently. You nodded. “I have a cover story you can use to just see the state.” David told you. “And that would be?” You asked with an eyebrow raised. Your tea had been long forgotten at this point. “Say you’re going to take some time for yourself. You'll be out of town for a little while.” David replied. You thought for a moment. “That does sound like something I would tell them.” You said. You stood up to grab your cellphone. You sat back down and dialed their home number. You were sent straight to voice mail, because they weren’t home at the time.

“Hey guys, it’s me. I’m going to take some time for myself. I’ll be out of town for a little while. I'll call when I come back. Love you both.” You said before hanging up. You set the phone down and looked to David. He had been sitting quietly and looking around your kitchen. “I’m going to get dressed.” You told him. He hummed in response to let you know he acknowledged what you said.

You walked into your room and sat on your bed. David was right, this was a lot to process. After a few moments you decided you should change and possibly pack a bag. You had decided that maybe you should stay at the estate before deciding what to do next. After you changed and packed your bag you walked into your kitchen to see David still sitting at the table quietly. He smiled when he noticed your presence. “I would like to be taken to the estate now.” You told him politely.


	2. The Estate

David grabbed your bags from your grasp and headed out the door. You paused a moment and looked around at your little home. It held many memories. You walked over to grab the letter and the contents of the envelope before heading out the door. You reached into your purse for the house keys. “I’m not sure when I will be back, if ever. But I should lock up anyhow.” You said to yourself after locking the door. You quietly walked to David’s car. “You have everything you need?” David asked as you sat in the passenger seat. “Yeah, I guess.” You told him. Taking a final look at your house as he pulled away.

David didn’t talk a lot during the car ride. Though you didn’t talk very much either. You sat quietly looking out the window. Watching the scenery go by. The radio was playing in the background, so the car ride wasn’t completely silent. “If I do decide to permanently stay at the estate what happens to my belongings and house?” You asked David. You didn’t turn your attention to him. “Well, I would finance some movers. Though Sara and I will help you pack. Also your house would be put up for sale.” David replied kindly. “Though if that’s not what you would want we could work something out.” David kept his eyes focused on the road as he spoke. You sighed and then looked ahead.

The two of you had been on the road for the last ten minutes. A road sign ahead said that you would be entering another town in fifteen miles. “The letter stated that the city had shunned my family. So where is the estate?” You asked, turning your attention to David. “It is about two minutes passed the town. It was built on a decent amount of land and eventually a wall was built around the entire estate.” David replied. “Was the wall built to keep someone in or out?” You asked curiously. “To keep people out. They were rather cruel to your family.” David replied in a sad tone. “How cruel?” You asked him quietly. “There was a time when a group of young adults had broken through Sara’s window. They tied her hands behind her back and then tied her feet. They carried her from her room into the yard. They made her kneel as they poured water over her body.” David replied, anger lacing his voice. “Why would anyone do that?” You asked in shock. “The Witch in OZ melted from being splashed with water. The people figured that’s how you rid yourself of a witch.” David’s spoke in an angered tone.

“She was only eleven when they pulled that on her. The group were in their twenties.” David told you. You shook your head in anger and shock. “Did the town do anything to Abigail?” You asked, looking back out the window. “If they did, only she and my father would know.” David replied. “The wall had been built after that incident. Though in my opinion it should have been up sooner than that.” David continued on. The two of you fell silent as the city came into view. You grew anxious but at the same time felt disappointed. Mainly disappointed in how the citizens had treated your family.  
You had anxiety about how they were going to treat you. A ding resonated in the car. David looked at the dials and cursed under his breathe. “That doesn’t sound good.” You said to him. “It’s not. I have to stop at the gas station before we head to the estate. Otherwise the car won’t make it behind the gates of the estate.” David replied to you. “Why didn’t you fill up before you picked me up?” You asked him in a panicked tone. “Because I didn’t think of it.” He answered sheepishly. He half smiled as he turned his blinker on. The gas station was passed the buildings of the main street. People were warily glancing at the vehicle as David drove by. This made your nerves spike even higher.

“Can I stay in the car while you get gas?” You asked him quietly. He pulled up to the pump and shut the car off. “If that will keep you calm, then yes. Would you like me to get you anything?” David asked as he handed the keys to you. “A sandwich would be nice. Also any type of tea.” You replied looking down to your feet. “Okay. Stay here. Don’t make eye contact with anyone.” David told you. You glanced over to him as he got out of the car. The moment he left your vision you looked back to your feet. You fiddled with the keys, trying to distract yourself. You glanced over to the pump after a couple of minutes. David stood there, staring at the pump as the numbers changed. Once he was satisfied he put the hose where it belonged. Closed the gas tank and headed inside. You stared at the pump until he came back.  
A tap on the window made you jump. You looked over to see a sign taped to the window. You looked around to see a man running off. You glanced back at the paper. You wanted to roll down the window and grab it but at the same time you didn’t. You looked to the gas station right as David was walking out of the door. Once he made eye contact with you, you pointed to your window. He frowned but walked to your window first. He grabbed the paper and then got into the car. He handed you the sandwich and tea. You passed him the keys. David sighed. 

“Do you want to read it?” David asked you holding the paper out to you. You reached over for the paper. David at first was reluctant to hand it over so you snatched it, without tearing it. “You’re not welcome here.” You read aloud when you unfolded the paper. “No kidding.” You replied as you crumbled up the paper and threw it to the floor of the car. He buckled in and took the keys from you. “You’ll get that a lot.” David said as he started the car. “Thanks for the warning.” You told him. You slowly ate as he drove away. Now you were wishing you had never come to this town, but you had to see the estate.  
“This is it.” David said once the estate gate came into view. The front gate stood ten foot tall. The gate itself was iron and the tips looked like an arrow. There was also barbed wire towards the top. The gate was surrounded by a brick wall that stood just as tall. “The barbed wire was installed in case some idiot wanted to climb the gate.” David said when he saw you staring at the gate. He stopped the car a foot away from the gate and then leaned over you to open the glove compartment. He pulled out what looked like a garage door opener. He sat back up in his seat and pointed the device at the gate. Even with all the windows up you could hear a loud click and metal grating against metal and gravel. “This is the only way to open the gates. There is an extra one inside the house that’s for you.” David said as he put the device back. Once the device was put back he drove the car inside of the gate. The driveway was gravel and curved around the front of the estate. Stopping in front of a shed.

You gasped once you saw the house. “It’s huge.” You told him in awe. The house looked like an old Louisianan plantation estate. The front porch was an open concept with four huge pillars supporting it’s roof. Two rocking chairs and a porch swing sat off to the left side of the porch. To the right sat a large rose bush in an equally large pot. The front door was a double door that stood at least eight foot high. Each visible window held maroon colored drapes in them. Now the house made you feel anxious. You weren’t used to any type of house of this size.

“How many rooms does this place have?” You asked as David parked the car in front of the shed. “There’s the basement where the laundry is done. The main level has four large bedrooms, three bathrooms, the very large library, the parlor, the kitchen, and also the dinning room. The second floor has four more bedrooms and two bathrooms. The third and final floor holds eight bedrooms with two bathrooms, though one of the bedrooms is the master room, so it has it’s own bathroom. So technically the third floor has three bathrooms.” David replied in a proud voice. He smiled at you before he got out of the car. He was about to open your door until you beat him to it. He shrugged and walked to the trunk.

“Welcome. I am Sara.” A woman said as she walked over to you. She had long dark blue hair. She was average height for a woman. “Your hair is blue.” You said without thinking. “Yes it is. I love to be different.” Sara said with a smile. A smile that could brighten a room. “I know this place looks intimidating.” Sara said as she looked back to the house. “Intimidating is an understatement.” You replied to her statement. “Shall we head inside?” David asked slamming the trunk door. You nodded as Sara lead the way. Sara smiled once she pushed both doors to the house open. You walked in after Sara and stood in the middle of the parlor. Looking around you felt small.

“This place reminds me of the house in Jumanji.” You said absentmindedly. “I understand that reference.” David said with a smile. “At least one of us understands.” Sara said with a laugh. “I will show you to the master room. That will be your room during your stay.” David said walking up the stairs. You looked over to Sara before following David. “I will meet you both in the Library.” Sara yelled after the two of you.  
You followed David to the third floor. The master room was in the east wing of the house. You stopped before the door and inspected it before David could open it. “The door is red oak. The designs you see is the tree of life.” David told you. He opened the door and let you walk in first. “Wow.” You said once inside. On the right wall sat a king size four poster bed. The bed set was a beautiful burgundy color. Beside it sat a Gothic Victorian table with two draws. The outline of the design was black and the rest of it was navy blue. A large picture window was to the right of the bed. Beside the window sat a chair and a small round table where a lamp sat. On the left wall sat a table with a file cabinet next to it. Next to the cabinet stood two large doors, you figured that was the closet. Next to the door sat two medium sized bookcases that had three shelves per case. Next to the bookcases stood a single door that lead to your bathroom.

You walked over to the double doors and opened them. You gasped when they revealed a walk in closet of a decent size. One side had shelving. “That is for your shoes or anything you would like to store.” David pointed to the shelves. The other side held a long rod with an assortment of hangers for your clothes. The farthest wall sat a very large dresser. In the middle of this room sat a comfy looking chair. Even with the chair in the closet you still had enough room to walk around and not bump into a shelf or where the clothes would hang.

“This could almost be another room.” You told David. “True, but it is your closet. Wait until you see your bathroom.” David set your luggage down as he walked out of the room. You followed him out. He smiled before he opened your bathroom door. Inside sat a large claw foot bathtub against one wall. A shower was installed in the farthest wall. Next to the shower sat the toilet, it was pretty basic so it didn’t impress you much. What impressed you the most was the vanity. It held a single sink in the middle. It had a lot of counter space and a few outlets beneath the mirror. On one side of the counter there were several drawers. Under the sink were double cabinet doors. It permitted easy access to the sink plumbing. The other side held a large door. You walked over to it and opened it. It opened at an angle and it looked like a deep drawer. “That is your laundry hamper.” David told you. You nodded and closed it. Next to the tub were a couple of towel rods.

“This bathroom is awesome.” You told him. David smiled at you and walked out of the bathroom. “Shall we meet up with Sara now.” David asked once you walked back into the bedroom. You nodded and lead the way out of the room. “Are all of the rooms furnished?” You asked David. “Yes. Though Sara and I make sure they don’t collect dust.” David told you. “Why so many rooms?” You asked looking around as you continued on to the library. At this point David had begun to lead since you didn’t know your way around yet.

“Well, back in the day this house was filled with family. Now it has only been Sara and I. My sick father lives at the nursing home. They are kind to him even though he has a history with your family.” David said. “In other words this place won’t like me until my dying days.” You said in a disgusted voice. “That’s not entirely true. Also Abigail’s room is on the main floor.” David told you. The two of you had finally made it to the main floor. He turned right as soon as he got to the bottom of the steps. He lead you through the dinning room to a door that lead to the library.

Once inside the library you noticed that most of the walls were taken up by shelves filled with books. Though at least four tall and wide windows were in the room. One in each wall of the library that sat between the bookshelves. It let in natural light during the day. Four large chandeliers hung from the ceiling in a row. There were four round tables in the middle of the room. Six chairs arranged around each of the tables. Near each window sat two comfy looking arm chairs and a side table that sat in between them. At the end of the library stood a desk that was long and heavy looking. Sara sat behind it looking over papers of some sort. The two of you walked up to her and sat in the chairs in front of the desk. “Shall we get to business?” Sara asked looking up from the paper.


	3. Abigail's Instructions

"Yes." David said happily. "First order of business. Are you here of your own accords?" Sara asked you. "Yes. I came here because my curiosity got the better of me. Plus I wanted to see if this was legit or not." You replied. "As long as you are here willingly I shall begin to read the instructions." Sara said happily. "Instructions?" You asked, turning your attention to David. "Your Grandmother left behind a list of instructions for us. That also includes you." David replied to your question.

You sighed and turned your attention back to Sara. "Second order of business. Has David showed you to your room?" Sara glanced up from the papers. You nodded your head yes in response. "Third order of business. The car David brought you to the estate in, is yours. After you sign the title for it of course." Sara said. Your jaw dropped in response. The car you rode in was a 2016 Infiniti Qx80.  
"What is David supposed to drive?" You asked in shock. "I have a Chrysler 300 stashed in the shed. Sara said I should pick you up in the Infiniti Qx80 so you could get a feel for it." David told you happily. "Maybe some other day, David will be nice enough to let you drive it." Sara said, giving David a look. "I sure hope so." You said excitedly. 

"All right. I am to inform you that your Grandmother has left behind 12 million dollars. David is the financial adviser so he will split the fortune amongst the three of us evenly because that was part of the instructions for the fortune. The other part is we cannot forget to feed the giants. As in the English Mastiffs, Artemis and Persephone." Sara said, looking down at the paper. "Does it really say that?" You asked.  
Sara handed you the paper and you giggled when you read it. Your Grandmother did in fact write 'make sure to feed the giants'. You handed the paper back to Sara.

"Next, David and I are to treat you like family. So, if you need anything let us know. Also if you have any questions ask away. Allow David to answer any legal questions you have." Sara continued to read the papers. "All right. My first question is how long do I get to decided if I want the estate or not? Also what will happen to my home if I decide to move into the estate permanently?" You asked. "The notes say that you are allowed to take as much time as you need to decide." Sara answered your first question. "As for your home. I will hire men to help move your belongings to the estate. I will also talk to a banker and Realtor about selling your home. Your old car will be brought to the estate as well if you would like or I could help sell it." David answered your second question happily.

"Not sure what to do with my old car yet. I gotta say you have everything planned out already." You pointed out. "I'm the man with a plan." David told you with a smirk. "Moving on, dinner will always be ready around 8pm every night. You have the choice to eat in your room or in the dinning room with us. Clean up is split between the three of us. Just as preparing dinner is split between us. Or we order dinner. Also house chores are split between the three of us." Sara said reading off the next instruction. "Do I also have a set bedtime?" You asked sarcastically. "Dinner is the only set time in the house." David said. Sara giggled at your question.  
"If you're ever awake and can't sleep you can always chat with me or browse the library." Sara told you. "Cool." You replied. Suddenly your stomach growled loudly. "Sorry." You said in embarrassment. "Did you not have breakfast?" Sara asked with an eyebrow raised. "All I had was tea and a sandwich." You replied. "David! You didn't allow her to eat breakfast?" Sara asked him incredulously. "Sorry, I was a bit excited about finding her. Because we have been searching for her since the day she turned 18 and didn’t find her until now." David said in a rushed tone. 

"Let's order dinner now." Sara told David, giving him a stern look. "What would you like for dinner?" Sara asked you, her look softening as she spoke to you. "How about pizza, chips, and sodas?" You asked. "We can do that. Just write a list and hand it to David." Sara said with a huge smile. "I will also pick up more dog food while I'm out." David said. "Wait, they don't deliver?" You asked, looking to David and then Sara. "They don't because the estate apparently gives off a creepy vibe. But they happily take our orders. You'll find some city folk are kind but others, not so much." David replied. "That's something I will learn on my own I suppose." You said with a shrug. Sara passed a pen and a piece of paper to you. You jotted down what kind of pizza, chips, and soda you would like. You also wrote down that you needed a toothbrush and toothpaste because you forgot yours at home.

You handed the note to David. "Are there anymore instructions I need to be aware of?" You asked, turning your attention back to Sara. "Make yourself at home. That is the last instruction she wrote down." Sara said as she set the papers down. "I shall let Artemis and Persephone back in and head out." David said as he rose from his seat. Sara smiled and stood up as well. You waved at David as he walked away. After a few moments you stood up and began to browse the library.

You walked slowly among the rows of books. Carefully running your fingers along the spines. You paused when you came across a large black leather back book. Sara was putting a couple of books away. "Hey Sara, what book is this?" You asked as you carefully pulled the book off the shelf. You walked back to the desk and gently laid it down. "That's the family spell book." Sara said. You jumped when you heard a loud bark. Suddenly two large mastiffs came barreling into the room.

"Meet Artemis and Persephone." Sara said when both dogs sat down in front of her. "They look almost the same." You pointed out before holding your hand out to one. "The one greeting you is Persephone. She was your father's before he moved. She's a little lighter in color than Artemis." Sara said as sadness filled her eyes. "Wait, wouldn't that make her ancient?" You asked curiously. "Well, we learned a thing or two to expand their lifespan. Typically an English Mastiff lives up to 10-12 years." Sara replied. "That doesn't mean we made them immortal though." Sara quickly pointed out.  
"When did Dad get her?" You asked as you leaned down to pet Persephone. "Artemis and Persephone are siblings from the same litter. But they joined the family when you're father turned 10. I was 15 at the time." Sara loved on Artemis as she spoke. "Oh okay." You said and stood back up. You turned your attention back to the book.

"So, this book is our family book of spells?" You asked, opening the book gently. "Yes, though some spells may be in Latin because some of the family spoke only Latin." Sara said, walking to stand beside you. "Isn't Latin a dead language?" You asked as you read a healing spell. "To most it is a dead language. To this family it's a practiced language." Sara admitted. "Can we cure cancer?" You asked randomly. "I wish. We can only heal the pain from the treatment for cancer or the pain cancer causes but not cure the cancer itself." Sara said, glancing at the spell you were currently reading.


	4. The Spell Book & The Mirror

“So, who wrote the spells for this book?” You asked as you began to flip through the book more. “Each member of the family that was practicing was allowed to write their spell inside.” Sara replied. “In fact the healing spell you opened to earlier was written by Abigail.” Sara told you happily. Artemis and Persephone eventually grew bored and wandered out of the library. You and Sara stood at the desk discussing the family spell book.

“I’m home!” David yelled when he walked into the house. You gently closed the book and began to walk out of the Library with Sara. “Do you think I would be able to wield magic?” You asked her. “I honestly don’t know. Have you ever noticed strange things happen when your emotions run high?” Sara asked as she followed you. The two of you walked into the dinning room where David was. He was currently setting the pizzas, chips, and sodas on the table. “I ordered a second pizza just in case.” David said with a smile.

“I need time to think on that.” You told Sara as you took a seat at the table. David passed out the paper plates before he took a seat. “So what did you ladies do while I was out?” David asked after grabbing a couple slices. “I browsed the Library and found the family spell book.” You replied. “Interesting.” David said. “The first spell she opened to was by Abigail.” Sara said with a smile.

“Which spell was it?” David asked curiously. “Her healing spell.” Sara replied. You sat silently, listening to the two talk amongst each other. Your thoughts ran a hundred miles a minute. The one thing you thought about most was, how many secrets did your father keep from you. You had always felt like your father was hiding something from you growing up. But you had always thought it was just work stuff that he wouldn’t discuss with you. You weren’t expecting for an estate and a couple of family members to be the secret.

“You okay?” Sara asked, gaining your attention. “Yeah, just thinking.” You replied. Sara smiled and went back to eating. “I know this is a ton to take in, but I hope we haven’t made you uncomfortable.” David suddenly said. “I’m not uncomfortable. I am shocked though.” You admitted shyly. “That is understandable. Your father most likely didn’t want to discuss his childhood with you. Which is rather sad.” Sara said. “He only discussed his work and mother’s work with me. Mother talked of her childhood and how they met. But that’s all I ever heard growing up. They were furious when I grew curious about magic though.” You admitted quietly. “What do you mean?” Sara asked curiously. “I would run off to the library checking out books on witchcraft and books that can prove magic exists. They found one book and I got a lecture.” You told Sara sadly. David dropped his slice of pizza out of shock.

He didn’t think that you had to deal with this kind of behavior. Sara looked at you, sadness filling her eyes. You just shrugged and went back to eating. You had grown use to lectures about how magic and science cannot coexist. Your father also gave a lecture on how witchcraft is evil. Though you knew not all of it was. Just the Dark Magic bit. David glanced at Sara before eating again. He made a note to make sure he would always be kind to you. You pushed your plate aside once it was empty and finished your drink. “David and I will clean up tonight. You may do as you please.” Sara said when she noticed you were finished.

“Thank you. I’m just going to explore the house for a bit.” You said politely. Sara nodded and smiled. David waved as you left the dinning room. He would have said have fun if his mouth wasn’t full. You walked out of the dinning room and into the foyer. You looked at the staircase and noticed how decorative it was. “David said Abigail’s room is down here.” You said to yourself. You heard a bark and noticed Artemis and Persephone laying next to the front door. You smiled as Persephone came to stand beside you. Rubbing her head against your hand. She was a sweetheart and you didn’t understand how your father could turn his back on her.

As if she knew where you wanted to go, she gently pushed you to the correct door. This door stood off to the left side of the staircase. “Huh, I didn’t notice this door earlier.” You said, grasping the door knob and turning it. Persephone barked once the door was opened and ran passed you. You slowly followed her lead and gasped once inside. Against one wall was a four poster king size bed. Dressed with blue satin bed setting. The drapes that hung on the window were a royal blue embroider fabric. The dresser was an old Victorian style six drawer type. On the wall hung an old Victorian styled mirror. Beneath that was a small table where a hairbrush lay. 

You walked up to the mirror and looked at it curiously. You blinked several times as you inspected it. “Mirrors don’t ripple.” You titled your head to one side. Persephone was sitting beside you, looking at you curiously. You looked down to Persephone and petted her. You were sure that your mind was playing tricks on you. Surely you didn’t just see this mirror ripple like a lake when something touches the surface.

You walked over to Abigail’s closet. “I guess she never grew out of the Victorian age.” You noted when you opened the double doors. You carefully looked over every dress that hung in the closet. “I guess the clothes would have to match the decor.” You said glancing to Persephone. In response she barked and wagged her tail at you. You grabbed a dress from the rack to inspect it. It was a maroon Victorian Renaissance gown. The sleeves were long with ruffles on the cuff.  
The skirt reached to the floor. Out of curiosity you tried on the dress. You walked over to inspect yourself in the mirror. The mirror rippled once more. Your eyebrows knitted together as you reached out to touch the mirror. That was a mistake because the moment you made contact, it was like quicksand. You screamed loudly before the room fell silent after a loud pop. 

Persephone began to bark frantically at the mirror. David and Sara rushed into the room a little too late. The mirror rippled once more and then settled to normal. “Oh dear.” Sara said in fear. David was stunned. He heard your scream and tried his best to find you. Sara slowly walked over to the mirror and inspected it. “It’s been enchanted.” Sara said, glancing to David. “How can you tell?” David asked curiously. “I can feel it’s magic.” Sara said reaching out to it. In response the mirror showed you. 

“Where is that?” David asked not recognizing the man or the surrounding area. “I have no idea. I must go to the library” Sara replied before walking out. David watched the mirror’s image fade before he and Persephone exited the room. “I hope she will be okay.” David told Persephone as he closed the door. Persephone whimpered before walking to lay next to Artemis. Artemis was a lazy dog and didn’t stir during any of the commotion. He stayed by the front door the entire time snoozing away. David glanced at them before walking off to the library. He needed to help Sara research what just happened.


	5. Erebor

You face planted onto the ground when you made it out on the other side. You heaved yourself up and began to dust the gown off. You froze when you noticed a man in a silly hat standing in front of you. "Where am I?" You asked in a frightened tone. You glanced around not recognizing the place right away. "Bofur, where are you..." The man's words trailed off when he spotted you. He looked rather intimidating due to his height. He wore a tall grey hat and grey robes. He carried a staff in one hand and a pipe in the other. He bore a long white beard and a mustache. "My dear, where did you come from?" He asked curiously. The one known as Bofur pointed to a shield that had fallen over. It had been leaning against the wall before you emerged from it. The halls reflecting off it's surface. 

"From the shield?" He looked down to Bofur with a raised brow. "I touched a mirror and here I am." You replied nervously glancing over to the shield. "Gandalf, Bofur, what are you two up to?" A short man with curly hair asked. He titled his head when he noticed you. He looked to you and then up to Gandalf. "I am Gandalf the grey, this one is Bofur, and this one is Bilbo." Gandalf introduced them to you. You carefully looked over each man. Trying to figure out why they looked and sounded so familiar. Bofur studied you carefully. "I am Y/N. Obviously I'm not from here." You said nervously. "Thorin and the others are waiting for us in the sparring area." Bilbo said grabbing Bofur's attention. Gandalf nodded and began to walk toward the sparring area. He turned back to you when he noticed you weren't following. 

"Please, come with us." Gandalf said gently. Not knowing what else to do, you followed in silence. Bofur walked silently beside you. They lead you to a sparring area. The room was filled with the noise of swords clashing against each other and the chatter of the others. "The two in the arena at the moment are Thorin and Dwalin." Bofur pointed out. "Thorin is the king." Bilbo whispered. "Time out!" Thorin roared when he spotted you beside Bofur. His demeanor seemed unkind.  
"You, who are you?!" Thorin yelled as he pointed his sword at you from the arena. Suddenly all eyes were on you before you hid behind Bofur. Seeing he was the closest to you it only made sense to hide behind him. "Thorin, I advise you to change your tone." Bilbo said, his hands firmly set on his hips. "I need an answer." Thorin demanded. "Master Oakenshield, this is Lady Y/N. She is not of Middle Earth. That is all I know about her at the moment." Gandalf replied quickly. "It's King Oakenshield to you." Thorin stated to Gandalf as he limped to a nearby bench. 

Gandalf motioned for you to follow him to where Thorin sat. You reluctantly followed him. Bofur and Bilbo followed the two of you. The Dwarf that stood by Thorin made you feel more anxious. He looked rather grumpy and unapproachable. "This is Dwalin." Gandalf motioned to the man next to Thorin. "At yer service." Dwalin said as he bowed but kept his eyes on you at the same time. "Please, enlighten me on your arrival." Thorin spoke, catching your attention and the attention of everyone around you. 

Bofur was the most curious about it because he felt something the moment he saw you. He didn't know the feeling yet, but he was determined to figure it out later. You glanced around at everyone and gulped. "Well, I was exploring the house when the mirror I looked into rippled. At first I thought nothing of it. Then after changing into this I touched the mirror and face planted into the hall out there." You gestured to your dress and then to the hallway. "Can anyone vouch for you?" Thorin asked harshly. "Aye, I saw her fall out of the shield." Bofur admitted.

Bofur realized what he said sounded ridiculous but it's the truth. Thorin glanced to Gandalf. "Sounds like a Wizard's doing." Thorin stated flatly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt Bofur was telling the truth because he had been around Gandalf since the quest to reclaim Erebor. It had been two years since he reclaimed the mountain with the company, Gandalf and Bilbo. Though Thorin had not escaped unharmed. He had killed Azog but at the cost of a limp and several large scars scattered about on his torso. Kili and Fili suffered from the fight as well. Kili had a gnarly scar that stood out on his shoulder. Fili had one that lined his back when he fought his way out of Azog's grasp on the cliff. He avoided being hurled off the edge thankfully. 

Thorin sighed. "We shall figure this out later." Thorin announced. "For now you need someone to be a guide per say." Thorin said looking around the group. "I can do that." Bofur volunteered. Thorin nodded in agreement. "I shall need more information but, not right now." Thorin told you as he stood. "For now I will retire to my chambers." He said as he limped slowly out of the room Dwalin following behind him. His duties on top of practice today had exhausted him and your arrival made him feel worse. “Dwalin, remind me to call a meeting with the lass and the company later on tomorrow.” Thorin said as he made his way to his chambers. “Aye, will do.” Dwalin replied.

"First, I should introduce everyone to you." Bofur said with a smile. Thankfully his demeanor calmed you down a bit. Being thrust into a new world set you on edge along with Gandalf's height and Thorin's demeanor. "This here is Bombur and Bifur." Bofur introduced the men closest to him. They smiled and bowed their heads at you, you waved weakly at them before Bofur brought you to the next set. "This is Ori, Dori, and Nori." Bofur gestured to each one as he said their names. You smiled at Nori and giggled because his hair reminded you of a starfish. He winked at you before Bofur dragged you away. "This is Oin and Gloin." It was the mention of Gloin that jarred your memory. 

"I know everyone here." You whispered. "Say what?" Oin said holding his horn to his ear. "You're all just stories written by J.R.R. Tolkien and also movies by Peter Jackson." You said loud enough for Oin to understand. Bofur raised a brow at you. Each Dwarf gave you a curious look. "Those Dwarves there are Kili, Fili, and Balin. Where I am from all of you are in books and what we call films." You gestured to the three as you spoke. "Will you tell us more about your world?" Kili asked curiously. 

You began to look around the room at all of them. Tearing up because you were happy their stories had changed a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Kili said nervously when he saw your tears. You wiped the back of your hands across your cheeks. "You didn't make me cry. My thoughts did." You admitted shyly. "Uh, where will she stay?" Bilbo asked curiously. "We forgot to ask Thorin." Fili pointed out. "She shall stay with me." Gandalf announced. Bofur glanced over to Gandalf with a look of distrust. "My chambers are near yours Master Bofur. When you wake you may give her a tour of Erebor. Seeing as you had chosen to be her guide." Gandalf said happily as if he understood Bofur's feelings.

Bofur made a note to talk with Balin later on, to figure out why he felt the way he did. He figured Balin would offer words of wisdom on the topic. He looked to where you stood beside Gandalf. Not exactly sure what the two of you were discussing at the moment for he was lost in his thoughts. Bifur nudged him which brought him back to the present. “Do all the ladies wear dresses like yours?” Kili asked curiously. “Only if it’s within their fashion taste.” You looked down to your dress as you spoke. 

"You mean to tell me that people taste what they wear?" Bilbo asked incredulously. You rolled your eyes at the adorable Hobbit. "It's only a saying. It means if they desire to wear it, they wear it." You replied honestly. "Why didn't you just say that?" Fili asked you curiously. "Um, because I didn't think of it until now." You told him. Bofur was hanging onto every word you said. Bifur was giving Bofur a curious look but shrugged it off. 

"Shall we allow the lass to retire for the night?" Balin asked suddenly. "Aye, it is getting late." Fili pointed out. "Wait are you hungry?" Bombur asked. "A little." You admitted. You weren't sure why you had become hungry again. Maybe dealing with magic messes with one's appetite. "Then we shall share a meal first." Bombur announced happily. Balin shrugged but happily agreed. "Should we get Uncle?" Kili asked Fili. "We shall send him a plate. Also send one to Dwalin seeing as he didn't return." Fili answered honestly.

Bombur lead the way to the royal kitchens. Along the way you glanced around at your surroundings taking in the beauty of the halls. You reached your hand out to run your fingers along the smooth and rough surfaces of the walls. After several minutes you had followed the bunch into the kitchen. Only a few Dwarves were present at the moment. "May I help you?" A Dwarf asked Bombur. "We'll be eating in here this evening." Bombur said as he lead the way to a table that sat off to one side of the kitchen.

"Will the King be joining?" They asked nervously. "We need a plate made up for him and Dwalin." Fili replied with a smile as he took a seat. You looked at the group nervously before taking a seat next to Bofur. You sat to his right while Bombur and Bifur sat to his left. Next to Bifur was Balin. He was currently chatting with Dori who was sitting next to him. Across the table sat Ori, Nori, Oin, Gloin, Fili, Kili, and Bilbo. At the head of the table sat Gandalf. He smiled cheerfully. 

"Now can we hear stories of your home?" Kili asked excitedly as the food was served. You noticed a Dwarf walk out of the kitchen with two plates most likely for Dwalin and Thorin. "What would you like to know?" You asked him. "How about your family?" Bilbo asked softly. "Well, I grew up moving around with my parents. My father a scientist and my mother a teacher." You started telling them about your parents. "They also told me we moved because their work made them. Only today I found out we had been moving around to keep me hidden from my grandmother and Aunt. I didn't know they existed until now." You admitted as you began to eat. 

"Why would they do that?" Fili asked in shock. "Because my father didn't believe in magic. Even though his mother practiced magic alongside his sister." You looked to Fili as you spoke. Suddenly everyone turned their eyes to Gandalf. "What?" He asked innocently. "You're a wizard. Magic is your field." Bilbo stated. "That's right." Ori chimed in.

"Does this mean you can use magic?" Kili tilted his head as he asked his question. "From what I was told, it is a possibility." You admitted. "The mirror you touched sounds like it had been charmed." Gandalf announced. "Does that mean the shield may have been charmed?" Dori asked him. "The shield may have been the only reflective surface that the mirror could connect with at the time. So there is a chance that it may not be charmed at all." Gandalf said thoughtfully. "Will I ever be able to go home?" You asked quietly. Bofur's heart sank in that moment. He looked at you with sad eyes. Though you didn't notice because you were staring down at your food.

Balin on the other hand noticed the look. Balin knew that look all too well. "I cannot tell you at this time. For I have not dealt with this type of situation before." Gandalf admitted. "In the meantime, you should enjoy Erebor." Nori said. "Are there Dwarves in your world?" Kili asked suddenly. 

"None like any of you. Though I believe we have a different name for them only I don’t recall what it was." You said while trying to think of the right terms. "Unbelievable." Kili said, taking a swig of his ale and slamming his cup down. You raised a brow at his actions. "What about Orcs?" Ori asked. "Nope. We don't have those." You replied. "Lucky." Bilbo said a little bitterly."Are there any creatures at all?" Gloin asked. "Only in our nightmares." You replied honestly. Gloin huffed before taking a drink of his ale.

"You're world sounds odd." Ori admitted bashfully. You smiled in agreement. Your world was rather odd but being in Erebor was more bizarre. Once your plate was empty you pushed it aside and yawned. "Shall we retire for the night?" Gandalf asked you. "If it's okay." You said glancing at everyone. "I will come to you in the morning. First thing we should do is get you fitted for clothes. You may be here awhile." Bofur said as you stood. "Thank you." You told him. You noticed a slight blush spread across his cheeks. Which made you fill with warmth for some odd reason. "Good night everyone." You said before following Gandalf out of the kitchen.

There was a chorus of good nights before the door closed loudly behind you. You followed Gandalf slowly. Walking in silence with him. Once you made it to his chambers he allowed you to rest on the couch that was near the fireplace. He gave you a blanket and then bid you goodnight before going to his bed. You laid down and pulled the covers over you. You watched the flames of the fires dance around before drifting off into a dreamless slumber.


	6. A Chat & A Meeting

The Dwarves cleaned off the table and made their way out of the kitchen. Each one biding a good night as they left the room. "Bofur, may I have a word?" Balin asked catching Bofur's attention. Bifur and Bombur bid him a good night as they walked off to their own chambers. Bilbo bid Bofur and Balin a good night before walking off to Thorin's chambers. He had a routine of sitting with Thorin before retiring for the night. This left Bofur and Balin alone in the kitchen.

"What can I do you for?" Bofur asked nervously. "I was about to ask you the same thing." Balin replied. "Oh. I did need to chat with you." Bofur admitted, as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "It's about the lass, am I correct?" Balin asked, walking out of the kitchen. He motioned for Bofur to follow him as he lead the way to his chambers. 

Once they made it to his chambers he opened his door and gestured for Bofur to step inside. "Aye." Bofur replied as he walked passed Balin. Bofur sat heavily into one of the chairs Balin placed by the fire place. "Since I met her. I just have this homely and warm feeling. I also feel a fierce need to protect her." Bofur said as he looked into the flames of the fire. "I believe you may have found your One." Balin admitted as he sat in the opposite chair. "But she plans to go home." Bofur said sadly. Balin nodded, understanding that would be the last thing Bofur wanted.

"She may be here for awhile. In that time pay attention to how you feel around her. You must know for sure she is your One before discussing this with her." Balin advised him. Bofur nodded as he stood. "Aye. Thank you for the advice. Good night." Bofur told him as he made his way to the door. Balin sighed as soon as he heard the door shut. His heart went out to Bofur.  
Bofur walked slowly to his chambers. 

His thoughts filled with you. He hoped that you would return his feelings. He knew Balin was right on needing to make sure you were his One. Bofur sighed sadly as he continued on. Though he smiled when he began to think of your smile. He was glad you had calmed down since meeting him. Though he understood that being transported into another world would be scary to anyone. He was so lost in thought that he ran face first into his chamber door. He shared his chamber with Bifur.

He stepped back a couple of paces and rubbed his nose. "You all right?" Bifur asked when he had opened the door. "Got lost in thought and hit the door." Bofur said as he walked passed Bifur into their chambers. "I noticed." Bifur said with a yawn and a stretch as he closed the door. "Good night." Bifur said as he walked off to his room. Bofur said good night before he walked off to his room. After several minutes of staring at the ceiling Bofur finally fell asleep. 

The next morning you were startled awake by a knock at the door. You had landed harshly on the floor, tangled up in your blanket. You panicked a moment before you remembered where you were. "Morning." Gandalf said. He walked to where you had fallen and gave you a hand. You untangled yourself first and then allowed Gandalf to help you to your feet. 

He showed you to the bathroom before opening the door. "Morning, Master Bofur." Gandalf greeted Bofur. Bofur tipped his hat to Gandalf before entering. He smiled when he saw you enter the room once again. "Ready for an adventure?" Bofur asked happily. "I need something for my feet." You admitted shyly. Your feet were slightly cold and the floors weren't helping. You mentally kicked yourself for forgetting to slip your shoes on after putting on the dress at least you still had socks on. "These will do for now." Gandalf handed you a pair of his slippers. You thanked him and slipped them on. 

They were a little loose but at least they shielded your feet from the cold floor. "We shall get you fitted for boots immediately." Bofur announced. You nodded in agreement. "I shall look into your predicament while you are out." Gandalf told you. "Let's be on our way." Bofur said as he headed for the door. You smiled and waved to Gandalf as you left. 

For a few moments you walked silently beside Bofur. "I know I am to give you a tour. But first we need to get you proper clothes." Bofur said breaking the silence. "That sounds like a good plan." You smiled at Bofur. His grin grew when you smiled at him. He cleared his throat and turned his attention forward. You laughed lightly as you stared ahead. He was leading you to a busy section of Erebor. The closer you got, the more Dwarves you saw. 

Each one passing by gave you curious looks. Some even glared at you which made you move closer to Bofur. One of their glares were so intense you ended up practically hugging Bofur's right arm. "Don't worry about them Lass." Bofur said as he patted your hands. His heart was beating rapidly at your contact. "Why do they look at me with such hate?" You whispered to Bofur. "Because we are secretive and do not trust easily." Bofur whispered back as he continued to lead the way to a tailor. Your grip on his arm tightened as anxiety set in. Before you had an anxiety attack Bofur lead you into the tailor's shop.

"Bofur, who is this with you?" A Dwarf asked when the two of you stepped inside. "This is my guest Y/N. She needs to be fitted for boots and warmer clothes." Bofur replied to the Dwarf. "I see. Follow me please." She told you. She took you behind a curtain where she took measurements of your body, including your feet. "I will be back with boots." She told you as she stepped out of the room. Bofur waited silently in the shop, glancing around. She came back in a jiff with a pair of boots in hand. "Try these on." She ordered you politely. 

You took Gandalf's slippers off and carefully stepped into the boots. "They fit." You told her happily. "Good." She said proudly before walking out of the room again. A few minutes passed before she returned. She had returned with a tunic, a fur jacket, tights and a pair of pants. "I don't have any dresses in your size at the moment. But I promise to make a few. If you're visiting for awhile." She handed you the clothes as she gestured for you to change. 

She turned around to give you some privacy but stayed in the room in case you needed help. "I will be visiting for awhile." You said as you slipped the boots off before slipping out of the dress. You slipped on the tights and then the pants. Sighing as your legs began to warm up. You slipped on the tunic and coat. Saving the boots for last. Once you were fully dressed you tapped her on the shoulder. She smiled proudly at her work. 

You were shorter than the average human woman so that helped in finding your clothes. Though when it came to dresses it was a different story. The pants were only a quarter inch shorter than they should be. But you could work with that for now. The Dwarf took note of that. "I will have more clothes better tailored for you in three days time." She said opening the curtain for you. Bofur's heart raced as he saw you emerge from the dressing room. 

You looked stunning to him. You held your dress carefully in your hands. "How will you pay?" She asked you. Bofur walked up to her and handed her the amount she needed. "Thank you. Remember I will have more for you in three days time." She told you as Bofur began to lead you back outside. You thanked her before stepping outside.

"There you two are. Thorin has called a meeting." Fili said when he spotted the two of you. "Did he?" Bofur asked curiously. "Yes. He sent me out to find the two of you and sent Kili for the others. Gandalf has to attend too." Fili said as he lead the way to the meeting hall. You looked to Bofur nervously as you walked with Fili. "Everything will be okay." Bofur assured you. The three of you walked in silence. All eyes on you again. Fili lead you away from the crowd towards the throne room. The three of you walked silently through the thrown room to get to the meeting hall. When you stepped inside you noticed everyone was already present. You began to wring the dress in your hands as your nerves went through the roof.

There were a few faces you did not recognize. "That's the royal council." Bofur whispered to you. "I see you are dressed more appropriately." Thorin said calmly. "Yes, your majesty." You replied curtly. "Now tell us, how is it you came to Erebor." Thorin stated flatly. "She has explained that she came here through a mirror. Which I believe is charmed." Gandalf answered for you. "Is that so?" Thorin asked. "Yes. I touched the mirror and was transported here. I didn't realize the mirror was charmed when I had touched it." You replied a little more harshly than you had planned.

Thorin glared you down. "Was the object she emerged from charmed?" A council member asked. "I believe that it may not be. It may have just been the closest reflective object that the mirror could connect with." Gandalf replied. A Dwarf close to Thorin leaned in and whispered something to him. "If Gandalf cannot find a way for you to go home. You will become a resident of Erebor." Thorin stated in disdain. You wondered why Thorin didn't like you. You made note to ask him later. "Thank you for your hospitality." You replied. "This meeting is over." Thorin stated and gestured for everyone to leave. You stayed put and waited for the room to clear. 

Thorin looked at you curiously once the room was empty aside from yourself, Thorin, Bofur, and Dwalin. "You may leave." Thorin stated. "I have one question first." You stood your ground. Thorin huffed but gestured for you to continue. "Why are you being so rude to me?" You asked. His gaze suddenly softened. He knew he was being cold towards you. "I apologize. I am dealing with a lot right now. Your arrival had set me more on edge. Royal duties wear me out." Thorin admitted. Dwalin and Bofur were stunned at his words. "Is there any way I can help?" You asked.

"Unless you can sway King Thranduil to agreeing with my treaty, you cannot help." Thorin said before walking out of the room. Dwalin followed quietly after him. He didn't even bother to look at you or Bofur before leaving. "Now what?" You turned to Bofur. "I can show some of Erebor to you if you're up for it." Bofur told you. "Sounds like a plan." You said as you followed Bofur out of the room. The first place he wanted to take you was the toy shop. He and Bifur ran the shop together. He knew that is where Bifur would be after the meeting. He lead you through the busiest part of Erebor again. 

This time the stares weren't as bad. "Must have been the dress." You said aloud. "What's that?" Bofur asked. "Oh, I'm not getting stared at like before. It must have been the dress." You said. Bofur nodded as he weaved his way through the crowd. You grabbed his hand so you wouldn't lose him. For a moment he froze and looked to his hand, then to you. "I don't want to lose you in the crowd." You blushed and shrugged. 

He smiled and blushed as his grip tightened a bit. He continued to lead the way. Making sure not to let go. Though the shop was only a few feet away now. Once inside you greeted Bifur before Bofur showed you around the shop. You didn’t let go of his hand until the tour of the shop was over. After that you made yourself comfortable as customers walked into the shop. This is where you would end up spending most of your time.


	7. Gandalf's Magic

A week had passed since your arrival. Within that week Bofur had shown you all of Erebor and got you more clothes. Though you had to admit your favorite place was the toy shop. You had been helping Bifur and Bofur run it during your stay. In the time the three of you had off you would spend it with the company. Including Thorin, as long as he wasn't too busy with royal duties. Gandalf had been searching for a way to get you home, in his free time. Though he always came across a dead end. He did find a different tactic.

You were currently sitting on the couch when Gandalf rolled a mirror into the room from his room. "I found a summoning charm that I would like to attempt." Gandalf announced. "How does it work?" You said. Before Gandalf could answer your question there was a knock at the door. "Come in." He called. "Afternoon." Bofur said with a wide grin. 

He was holding a plate of desserts that Bombur had cooked. You smiled brightly at him and gestured for him to sit next to you. You'd be lying if you said you didn't have feelings for him. Though you were unaware that he also had feelings for you. Neither of you had admitted to these feelings. You both enjoyed each other's company nonetheless. "I need you to rest your palm on the glass and think of the mirror you touched." Gandalf told you. You gave a nervous look to Bofur before getting up to touch the glass. 

You thought hard about the mirror in Abigail's room. Gandalf nodded and touched his staff to the mirror. You felt the magic and watched your reflection disappear and turn into Sara. As luck would have it Sara was inspecting the mirror. "Sara?" You asked aloud. She jumped before looking at you in the mirror. "Y/N, how are you doing this?" Sara asked curiously. "Gandalf's magic. He found a way to allow me to communicate with you." You told her. 

"Where are you and are you okay?" She asked nervously. "Middle Earth and yes I am fine." You replied. Bofur sat on the couch quietly as Gandalf stood beside you leaning against his staff. "We found a way to get you home. We just need a little more time to make sure we read this spell correctly." Sara told you. Bofur's heart sank to the pit of his stomach. You glanced to Gandalf. "How much more time?" You turned your attention back to Sara. "May I speak with Gandalf. I will hopefully speak with you later." Sara told you. 

You nodded as Gandalf placed his palm on the glass. As long as he focused on Sara, communication wouldn't get cut off. You slowly walked to sit next to Bofur. "You get to go home." Bofur stated sadly. "Sounds like it." You said absentmindedly. Bofur noticed your mood change. "Want to head to the shop?" Bofur asked. You nodded and lead the way out. Leaving Gandalf to chat with Sara. The desserts completely forgotten at this point. You felt conflicted. One part of you wants to go home and the other wants to stay. 

You walked silently beside Bofur. He would look at you every few minutes. The moment you made it into the shop your mood seemed to improve. You greeted Bifur happily when you walked inside. He smiled and went back to work on his project. "What are you working on?" You asked him curiously. He showed you two little bunnies before holding up the chunk of wood he was currently working on. "This is one of the parents." Bifur admitted. "A family of bunnies. That's adorable. Has it been busy?" You asked as you took a seat next to Bifur behind the counter. "Not for an hour." Bifur told you. 

Bofur walked off to grab his project. He decided to sit next to you while he worked. For awhile you talked with them while they worked. Then customers started to pour in. As usual you helped out as Bifur worked behind the counter with Bofur. The three of you had ended up staying later than usual. Dinner had been served to you in the shop. 

You were cleaning up the place where the three of you ate while Bifur restocked shelves and Bofur swept up the shop. "I will see you at home." Bifur said tiredly when he finished. "Good night, Y/N." He said as he headed towards the door. "Good night, Bifur." You yelled before he left. Bofur had just finished cleaning when you walked over to him. "Walk me home?" You asked him kindly. "Sure lass." Bofur replied. 

He put away the broom and his tools as you silently waited by the door. He smiled as he walked over to where you stood. "Shall we." He opened the door for you. "We shall." You smiled as you walked out. The two of you had walked in silence. Until Bofur spoke up. "Y/N, I need to tell ya something." Bofur said nervously. You turned your attention to him. "You're my One. I feel it in my heart. I love you and I wanted to tell ya before you left." Bofur stood in front of you as he spoke. Stopping you in your tracks. 

“Is a One equivalent to THE One?” You asked him softly. “I don’t follow.” He looked at you curiously. “The one, where I come from it means it’s our soulmate. As in it’s our other half. A person who completes us. Because we are just one half of a whole, waiting for our other half.” You replied. You looked at him, heart pounding. "That seems to sum it up perfectly." Bofur blushed. His heart began to beat faster. “Do ya feel the same about me?” He asked nervously.

After a few moments his features became sad. “I need ya to say something lass.” Bofur said in a defeated tone. Not ready to hear your reply.  
You hadn't realized you stood there speechless. It had made Bofur’s mind fill with doubt and sadness. "Oh Bofur, of course I feel the same." You threw your arms around his neck as you pulled him in for a kiss. At first your stunt had shocked him until he relaxed and began to kiss back. After several breathless minutes you pulled away and smiled. "I love you too." You whispered to him. 

You unwrapped your arms from him and took his hand. The two of you began to walk towards the chambers you had been sharing with Gandalf. On the way you both had talked about the shop. He told you about his new projects. "We have a way for you to get home." Gandalf said as he opened the door when he heard your voices. Bofur walked inside and noticed Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin were already present. "It is late but Gandalf called for us anyhow." Thorin said tiredly. You nodded before looking to Bofur. 

“He wanted to inform us that he may have found a solution.” Balin told you. Thorin nodded in agreement. “It is like the summoning charm. Only this time you must imagine the mirror and the way it reacted to your touch the first time. As in you have to remember it’s magic.” Gandalf announced. “We will try this out tomorrow. Tonight we shall rest. Be ready around noon. We shall meet in the council chambers.” Thorin ordered before he walked out of Gandalf’s without another word. Dwalin nodded before he stepped out. Balin looked at you sadly as he walked out. Bofur had given you a broken look before walking out without a word. Gandalf walked off to his room for the night. Leaving you alone. You plopped down onto the couch.


	8. Two Broken Hearts

After sitting there for several minutes, allowing the situation to sink in, you laid down. Sobs began to rack your body the moment your head hit the pillow. The look on Bofur’s face had broken your heart. Hurting Bofur was the last thing you had wanted to do. For once you had thought you had found happiness only to have it ripped from you in no time. Eventually you had passed out from exhaustion.

Bofur silently walked to his chambers. His heart feeling as if someone had ripped it out of his chest and stomped on it. He didn’t regret telling you, at least he had enough time to confess. He sighed heavily as he made it to his chambers. To his surprise Bifur was awake and sitting by the fire place. “You seem down.” He said as he looked at Bofur. Bofur sat in his chair and sighed sadly. “She goes home tomorrow.” Bofur glanced into the fire place. Not wanting to meet Bifur’s eye. “She’s your One.” Bifur stated. It wasn’t a question but Bofur nodded in response.

“Do you think that she will decide to go home?” Bifur asked him. “I won’t know until noon tomorrow.” Bofur admitted. “Technically today. It is three hours before sunrise.” Bifur admitted as he lit his pipe. Bofur slumped into his chair. “Will Thorin allow the entire company to attend?” Bifur asked. Bifur had to admit he had grown rather fond of your company. “I suppose he will.” Bofur said. Bifur nodded. “I’d hate not to be able to say goodbye.” Bifur stated in a sad tone. The two of them looked into the fire, both lost in their own thoughts.

A knock at the door made Bofur and Bifur jump a bit. Bifur gave Bofur a look before opening the door. Only to see Thorin and Dwalin. “May we speak with Bofur?” Thorin asked calmly. Bifur shrugged and allowed them to enter. “I’m off to bed. Goodnight everyone.” Bifur announced as he headed to his room. Thorin and Dwalin bid him goodnight as Bofur sat quietly in his chair. His nerves going through the roof when he saw Thorin. Thorin was the last person he had expected to see this late.

“I wouldn’t be here if it were not urgent. I must speak with you.” Thorin stated as he sat where Bifur had been sitting. Dwalin sat on the lounger. “What is this about?” Bofur asked nervously. “I need to know what has been going on between you and Y/N.” Thorin stated. Thorin had an idea of what was going on, but he needed to hear it from Bofur. Bofur gulped. “She is my One.” Bofur admitted to him. Thorin nodded. Dwalin said nothing, he had only followed because he had assigned himself as Thorin’s personal guard. Meaning where Thorin went, Dwalin followed.

“I am allowing the entire company to attend at noon. Is she aware of your feelings?” Thorin asked kindly. “She is aware. In fact I told her before I had brought her home tonight.” Bofur admitted sadly. “I see. That would explain both of your reactions to what was said.” Thorin said thoughtfully. Bofur is his friend and he did feel sad for him. He knew this was hard for the both of you. “You must understand that in the end she has to make a choice to stay or to leave.” Thorin stated. Bofur nodded, not trusting his voice as he felt a lump form in his throat.

“We will find out at noon what her choice will be. If she chooses to stay we will find her, her own chambers. If she chooses to leave, you have friends and family to help you through your heart break.” Thorin said. With that both Dwalin and Thorin bid Bofur a goodnight. Once the door shut behind him, Bofur let the tears flow freely. He didn’t think he would ever find his One. Not with how his life style had been. He had so many stories with so many different woman. The moment he saw you he knew he wanted to be with you and only you.

Of course he had never experienced the feelings of finding a One before. So it made sense that he had to seek out Balin’s wisdom. The night after he spoke to Balin he had begun to make a courting bead. One that he had planned to fix into a braid. Only now he felt as if he would never be able to braid the bead into your hair. Which made the heartache worse. His shoulders began to rock with sobs. After several minutes of sobbing he sniffled before walking slowly to his bed. He passed out from exhaustion the moment his head hit the pillow. 

“Goodnight Dwalin.” Thorin said before walking into his chambers. Dwalin bid him goodnight as he walked off to his own chambers. “Does she have to leave?” Fili startled Thorin when he spoke. “What in Mahal’s name are you doing here at this hour?” Thorin asked him tiredly. He looked over to see Fili and Kili sitting in front of his fireplace. He sat down heavily in his chair near them. He leaned to one side and pressed his cheek against his palm. He was honestly too tired to deal with his nephews but he didn’t kick them out.

“We couldn’t sleep after you told us she will be leaving.” Kili admitted. “Seems like the two of you are rather fond of her.” Thorin stated as he looked into the fire. “Of course we are. Aren’t you?” Fili asked. “I have grown fond of her. I also feel regret for treating her poorly in the beginning.” Thorin admitted. “Than why does she have to leave?” Kili asked in a defeated tone. “It is entirely up to her if she will leave or not.” Thorin turned his attention to his nephews. He noticed that it looked as if the two of them had cried recently. He didn’t point this out but he knew the reason was because of the current events. He had no idea the impact you had on the company.

“We find out at noon what she decides to do. For now, rest. Or at least try to.” Thorin said as he walked to his bed. His nephews sighed heavily before they left the room. Thorin kicked off his boots and laid down in his bed. Not caring that he didn’t change into his night wear. He just wanted to sleep as much as he could before noon. He pulled the covers over himself as he turned onto his side. His thoughts began to fill with all the times he had spent with you and the entire company during your stay. 

“Didn’t think she would find a way into my heart and become family to me.” Thorin whispered before closing his eyes. Eventually he drifted off into a restless sleep. Though the entire company including Gandalf and Bilbo drifted off into a restless sleep. None of them were emotionally prepared for this. None of them realized that you would find a way into all of their hearts and become family to any of them. The idea of you leaving them made their hearts ache.


	9. The Decision

“Time to wake up.” Gandalf announced, pushing on your shoulder a little. “Do I have to?” You whispered sadly. Gandalf sighed heavily, knowing you weren’t ready for this. “I’m afraid so.” Gandalf spoke softly. You groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. Gandalf gave you a sad look as he noticed the tear stains on your cheeks. “Go wash up.” He said kindly as he walked into his room to grab his staff and the mirror.

You reluctantly got up and walked into the bathroom. You winced a little at your reflection. You saw the tear streaks and it had looked as if you hadn’t slept in three weeks. Your eyes were still a little puffy from crying. Which had caused your eyes to water. You splashed the water on your face and cleaned up the best you could. You had chosen to wear one of the dresses that Bofur had bought you. 

Smiling sadly as you slipped the dress on. Happy memories began to flood your mind, making your heart ache. Can I really leave this place? You thought to yourself. You opened the bathroom door and walked to the couch, to slip on your boots. Gandalf stood by the door with the mirror. He leaned against his staff as he waited on you. “Did Bofur stop by?” You asked as you stood up. Gandalf shook his head sadly. A lump began to form in your throat. “Ready?” He asked gently. You nodded, not trusting your voice at the moment.

The walk to the council chamber was silent. The other thing that could be heard was the noise the mirror made as Gandalf pushed it along. Gandalf glanced at you a few times. He noticed that the closer to the room you got, the more upset you looked.

Within several minutes the two of you had arrived in the council chamber. Gandalf stopped in front of the door and glanced at you. “We are an hour early. The company should be here though. Chat with them while you can.” Gandalf said as he opened the door. Gandalf was only half right. There was one member missing at the moment. Bofur wasn’t present. Everyone looked so gloomy.

“Where is Bofur?” You asked walking up to Bifur. “I am unsure.” Bifur admitted sadly. You nodded as tears began to blur your vision. You sat down on a bench blinking away tears. Quietly listening to everyone. Gandalf walked to stand next to Thorin with the mirror.

“Will Bofur attend?” Gandalf asked quietly. “Honestly, I have no idea.” Thorin said as he glanced in your direction. Gandalf looked around the room, hoping Bofur would show up before it was too late. “If she is to stay in Middle Earth, would you truly allow her to live in Erebor?” Gandalf asked. “Of course. This is her home.” Thorin admitted, eyeing Gandalf. Gandalf nodded in approval.

“Than why must she leave?” Dwalin asked gruffly. Thorin raised his brow to Dwalin. “Don’t give me that look. I don’t want her to leave as much as any of us.” Dwalin stated. “I just.. It seems out of character for you to be upset.” Thorin admitted with a smirk. “I have a soft side.” Dwalin stated quietly with a blush. “Do you have everything you will need?” Thorin asked Gandalf. “Sadly yes.” Gandalf admitted. 

Everyone turned when the doors slammed open. Bofur ran in out of breath. He was holding something in his hand. He walked slowly up to you. “I thought you wouldn’t make it.” You told him when he was close enough. “When I couldn’t sleep I snuck off to the toy shop.” Bofur admitted. “It is time.” Gandalf interrupted. You gave Bofur a sad smile before walking to where Gandalf stood.  
“Remember what I said. Imagine the mirror’s magic.” Gandalf told you. You nodded sadly as you lay your palm onto the mirror. 

“Wait, I have to give this to you.” Bofur said as he rushed to you. He handed you a wooden rose. Delicately carved into the stem of the rose was his house crest. “A gift to remember me by.” Bofur stated sadly. “Thank you.” You whispered as tears streamed down your face. Bofur nodded and stepped back to stand beside Bifur and Bombur. “It was a real treat to have you here.” Bombur said as tears blurred his vision.

“Do you really have to go?” Kili’s voice cracked. “Please, stay.” Fili said, tears streaming down his cheeks. “We don’t want you to leave.” Dori said. Your heart clenched as Gandalf tapped the mirror with his staff. You felt Gandalf’s magic instantly but nothing happened. You turned to the mirror and noticed Sara’s reflection.

“It didn’t work?” You asked glancing to Gandalf. “Because you’re heart has found a new home.” Sara said. You glanced to the mirror and gave her a confused look. “I don’t understand.” You said softly. “I do. The spell will only work if your heart feels like it is returning home.” Sara said with a soft smile. “My heart found a new home?” You asked puzzled. Sara held the spell up to you so that you could read it for yourself. If this fails it means that the other party has fallen in love. Meaning her or his heart has found a new home. To the heart the person is already home and sees no reason to return to the previous location. The spell stated.

“You must have fallen in love while you were away.” Sara told you once you glanced from the page to her. You nodded and glanced over to Bofur. Bofur smiled as tears of happiness blurred his vision. “May I meet him.” Sara asked kindly. You nodded and motioned for Bofur to stand next to you. “Bofur, at yer service.” Bofur said bowing to her. “Sara, at yours. Promise me you will care for her and protect her.” Sara said. “I promise.” Bofur said with a smile.

Sara looked to you and smiled.Sadness filled her eyes, for she would miss you dearly. David came into view, looking sad and tired. “Promise you’ll stay in touch.” David spoke softly. You nodded. “We’ll have all your belongings moved here. We’ll figure how to explain your absence to your parents later.” Sara told you. “Farewell, for now.” David told you. You smiled as their image began to fade and the magic wore off.

You turned to Bofur and hugged him tightly. The entire company cheered happily. “I will always choose you.” You whispered into Bofur’s ear. Bofur squeezed you tighter. You let go and kissed him passionately. You pulled away laughing. “The rose is now a courting gift.” Bofur stated happily. “Also, may I braid this into your hair?” Bofur asked as he pulled the courting bead out of his pocket.

You nodded and went to sit on the bench. He began to gently braid your hair. Tying it off with the bead he had made for you. You smiled and leaped into his arms. He hugged you tightly and spun you around. Both of you laughing happily. “This calls for a feast.” Thorin announced. The company cheered in agreement. When Bofur set you back on your feet each member gave you a warm hug. Even Dwalin which shocked everyone. Everyone filed out of the room chatting happily. Bombur and Thorin were discussing the menu for the feast. You held Bofur’s hand as you walked alongside him.


	10. The Feast

Thorin walked into the dinning hall with Bombur, Dwalin, and Balin. The others followed. All except Fili and Kili. They were walking towards you and Bofur with a wide grin. “Y/N, you are to come with us. Uncle’s orders.” Kili said with a smirk. You glanced to Bofur with worry. He smiled. “It’s all right lass.” Bofur said, placing a kiss on your cheek. He walked into the dinning hall, leaving you alone with Fili and Kili.

You shrugged as the two lead you to a chamber you weren’t familiar with. They were being awfully quiet during the walk. Whenever you asked where you were being taken they would reply with you’ll see. Once you reached the door they opened it for you. You glanced at them before walking in. “Amad, are you home?” Kili yelled. “In the kitchen!” A voice replied.

You followed the boys to the kitchen. “Amad, meet Y/N.” They said in unison. You suddenly felt nervous because this was your first official meeting with her. You had been preoccupied with other things during your visit. Which meant you didn’t have the time to officially meet her. But when she would pass you, you would smile and wave. She would do the same. “It’s an honor to officially meet you.” Dis told you. “She needs your help. Uncle is having a feast tonight in honor of her and Bofur.” Kili stated happily.

“It’s finally happening?” She asked excitedly. “Yes it is.” Fili replied. You gave them a curious look. “Boys, you owe me.” Dis said sternly. “What’s this about?” You asked curiously. “I bet my boys that you wouldn’t go. They bet that you would. I win.” Dis said bashfully. You laughed because that seemed like a hilarious idea. “We didn’t want you to go but we had a feeling you would go. Also Uncle will come get you both when the feast is ready.” Fili said as he began to walk towards the door with Kili. They both smiled and laughed before walking out of the chambers.

“Well, let’s get to work.” Dis said happily. “All my gowns are in the chambers I share with Gandalf.” You admitted. “I may have just the gown that will fit you.” Dis admitted. You nodded and followed her to her room. She walked to her wardrobe and dug through it. She pulled her gown out first. It matched Thorin’s royal attire and had the Durin house symbol design on the belt that went with it. The clasp being the house crest. It was beautiful.

She dug around again and found the dress she spoke of for you. This dress did not have a house crest on it. It was your favorite color and a long sleeve. It seemed plain but elegant at the same time. “It is quiet warm, seeing as Erebor is chilled at the moment. I will help you into it. Seeing as this dress ties in the back.” She told you, holding the dress up so you could look at it. “It’s beautiful. Will it fit though?” You asked. “Of course, the tailor accidentally made it too long for me. I never threw it out because it is so beautiful.” Dis admitted as she glanced down at the dress.

You nodded and disrobed yourself of your current clothes. She helped you step carefully into the dress. She began to carefully tie the laces once you pulled the sleeves on. “Hold your hair please.” Dis said. You took hold of your hair. She didn’t want to accidentally tie any of your hair into the lace. “All done.” Dis announced. You let your hair down and walked to look in the mirror that hung in Dis’s wardrobe. You smiled at your reflection when you saw the braid and courting bead from Bofur.

Dis began to slip her gown on. Turning to you for help with her laces. “Your boots will look fine with your dress.” Dis told you when she slipped her boots on. You nodded as you slipped on your boots. Their was a knock at the door. You followed Dis to the door. “Brother, hello.” Dis greeted Thorin. “The feast will be ready in two hours.” Thorin said as he walked into her chambers. “Do you have something special planned?” Dis asked curiously. “I do.” Thorin looked to you as he spoke.

“What?” You asked. “Well, I had Bofur dress in his finest tonight. But you won’t see him until we get to the dinning hall.” Thorin admitted cheekily. “Thorin?” Dis asked. “This feast is in their honor. I would like them both to make a grand entrance. Together.” Thorin admitted. “Is Bofur aware of the plan?” You asked softly. “Aye, Dwalin is filling him in right now.” Thorin admitted. “This big entrance, how will it go?” Dis asked, crossing her arms. “Well, Dwalin will lead them in, on my Que. The door will be open so he can see the signal. The signal will be of me raising my cup to make a toast as you and Bofur make your way to the Royal table. I have added another chair for you.” Thorin admitted with pride.

“The Royal table.” You stated nervously. Thorin nodded. Now your nerves were going haywire. You usually didn’t enjoy being in the spot light, but seeing as this was a special occasion you had to be okay with it. At least I will have Bofur at my side. You thought nervously. Dis could see how nervous you were. “You’ll be fine.” Dis admitted. “But I can’t help thinking of the way most Dwarves looked at me, as if they didn’t like me.” You admitted quietly. “Rubbish, the Kingdom has grown fond of you. In fact I had received word that the toy shop has gotten more customers since your arrival.” Thorin admitted.

“Who told you this?” You asked curiously. “Bifur. I asked how business has been and he told me how much help you have been. He also told me how more people have been visiting and how often. Plus there are a few young ones that get sad when they don’t see you in the shop. Even the parents get sad.” Thorin told you. This had lifted your spirits and calmed you a little bit.

“See, everything will be all right.” Dis told you. “I have sent the boys out to invite the usual guests and then some.” Thorin told you. You nodded. “Shall we walk to the dinning hall now?” Dis asked. “We shall. That way I can show you where you must stand before Dwalin leads you into the dinning hall.” Thorin told you as he walked towards the door. “Will Bofur be waiting with him?” You asked softly. Dis smiled. “Of course he will. He was instructed to wait with Dwalin.” Thorin replied. Silence had fallen between the three of you. The only noise to be heard in the halls were your footsteps echoing off the walls.

“Wow.” You looked up to see Bofur standing with Dwalin. It looked as if the two were guarding the doors instead of waiting on you. “You look beautiful.” Bofur told you as he leaned in to kiss your cheek. You blushed. “Thank you.” You told him. “Are they ready inside?” Thorin asked Dwalin. Dwalin nodded. “When I give my signal, lead them inside.” Thorin said as he walked inside. You heard the room fall silent when Thorin entered.

Dis slowly followed Thorin’s lead. Smiling and waving to the crowd as she took a seat in between her sons Fili and Kili. Thorin stood and raised his cup. “We gather to celebrate Y/N and Bofur.” Thorin said as Dwalin lead you and Bofur into the room. The room filled with cheers. You took Bofur’s hand to calm your nerves. He smiled as he followed Dwalin to the table. Thorin smiled as the two of you took your seats. He wasn’t finished with his speech.

“You found an odd way into our Kingdom and into the hearts of those around you. Most know your story, others are still learning of it. You were given the choice to go to your homeland but your heart had been stolen by one of our own, Bofur. Though you two had just started courting, this feast is still in your honor. I wish you great happiness and the best of luck. Cheers!” Thorin yelled before taking a drink of his ale. Everyone cheered and followed suit of him.

You looked around as the room began to fill with music and the chattering of the guests. A lovely assortment of foods was set before you. You had no idea where to start. Bofur saw your hesitation and made a plate up for you. He hoped that his choices would satisfy you. You smiled as you began to eat. When you hummed in delight he knew his choices were perfect. You looked over to Fili and Kili when you heard a chair fall over. The two had rushed to the dance floor. “What are they up to?” You whispered to Bofur.

“They’re about to make a fool of themselves just watch.” Bofur admitted. What happened was Kili said he can dance better than Fili. They were now trying to prove themselves. Fili walked up to a Dwarrowdam that sat alone and asked her kindly for this dance. Kili walked up to a group and had a hard time choosing until one chose for him. Now they stood on the dance floor waiting for the music to start. It was a traditional Dwarf dance. 

Both pairs started out amazingly until Fili accidentally stepped on his partners foot. This caused her to kick his shin and he fell into Kili knocking him down. Now both were wrestling on the ground.

Dis and Thorin stood up and walked over to them. Thorin grabbed Kili by the ear and Dis had Fili by the ear. The entire crowd roaring with laughter at the sight. After that it did start to get rowdy. But that’s to be expected from Dwarves. It was still an enjoyable night. When the crowd began to die down Thorin had decided to hold a wedding ceremony for the both of you.

It was hilarious and almost a disaster because Thorin was drunk but you and Bofur had happily agreed nonetheless. Thankfully Balin was sober enough to think straight and help Thorin with the ceremony. Bofur didn’t drink as much because he wanted to have this night last forever. In his eyes you were the world and he wanted to treasure you. He smiled as he braided a marriage braid into your hair. You were giddy and felt pure happiness.

The night ended after the ceremony. Everyone had said their good nights before stumbling carefully back to their chambers. You helped Bofur walk Bifur back to their chambers. Once you helped get Bifur into bed you opted to stay the night. Bofur admitted that he would plan something special for the two of you. Some sort of getaway to celebrate. For now you were happy to cuddle against him and fall into a blissful sleep. A smile spread across your face as you thought about how each morning you would wake up beside him. A home isn’t always a place. Sometimes a home is a person and right now, you were home.


End file.
